Reportage exclusif de Rita Skeeter
by OLegolas
Summary: A la fin de la 1e année de Harry, Hagrid offre un album photo au Survivant ? Mais comment a t-il pu se les procurer ?
1. Intro

Nous revoilà lancées dans une nouvelle aventure ! Cette fic est parfaitement résumée dans la préface écrite par Albane donc, j'ai pas grand chose à dire ici !  
  
Disclaimer : TOUS les persos présents dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, si vous êtes sceptiques quant à certains relisez vos bouquins plus attentivement ! Nous n'avons inventé que l'histoire de chacun (quand on ne la connaissait pas déjà !).  
  
Alors, cette fic devrait comporter une dizaine de chapitres, sauf si nous retrouvons de l'inspiration, et chaque chapitre a été écrit individuellement sauf pour quelques rectifications dans certains chapitres (d'ailleurs, il y en a un où on est toujours pas d'accord ! hein Bane ?!). Le plus long n'excèdera sans doute pas deux pages.  
  
Allez, c'est parti !  
  
  
  
  
  
PREFACE  
  
  
  
HARRY POTTER, LA DOULEUR CACHEE  
  
  
  
De nos jours, quel sorcier ignore les noms de Lily et James Potter ?  
  
Personne ! Tout le monde les admire et connaît leur visage et leur histoire par c?ur, tant ils sont célèbres ! Et qui ne connaît pas leur fils, le fameux Harry Potter, peut-être encore plus célèbre que ses illustres parents, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Sauveur du monde des Sorciers ! Mais ce que très peu de gens savent, c'est que ce formidable jeune garçon qui devrait pourtant être le premier sorcier à tout connaître de ce couple, est, en fait, le dernier ! Et oui, paradoxalement le jeune Harry Potter, élevé par le pire genre des moldus ignore tout de ses parents.  
  
Il semblerait que le jeune Potter souffre affreusement de ce manque, et qu'il lui arrive de pleurer quand il essaie de se souvenir de ses parents tous les jours avant de se coucher, en effet les souvenirs de ses parents sont quasiment inexistants. Cela perturberait beaucoup le jeune héros, mais qui, comme son père l'aurait fait, ne parle à personne de sa profonde tristesse mais ses amis très proche se doutent cependant de quelque chose, car le jeune Harry a souvent l'air mélancolique et perdu dans ses souvenirs. La vie, décidément, semble s'acharner sur cet adorable adolescent.  
  
Heureusement, Hagrid, le Gardien des Sceaux de Poudlard, dont personne n'ignore la grandeur d'âme, a, grâce à sa perspicacité légendaire, percé le secret du jeune Potter. Et pour remédier à ce grand malheur et lui redonner son sourire, a pris l'initiative de contacter toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir des photos des célèbres Potter. Ainsi leur fils, qui a hérité de toutes les qualités de ses parents, puisse connaître ceux à qui il doit la vie et donc ceux à qui nous devons notre salut dans la période la plus noire de notre Histoire !  
  
Aujourd'hui en exclusivité dans La Gazette du Sorcier, votre dévouée Rita Skeeter (la journaliste la plus séduisante, la plus vive, la plus intelligente, la plus douée et la plus sympathique et qui a elle-même participé à cette entreprise) a retrouvé les lettres et les réponses envoyées et reçues par Hagrid lors de cette fantastique aventure pour le bien de la fierté du monde sorcier, j'ai nommé. Harry Potter !!!!!!!  
  
Rita Skeeter.  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A suivre, mais n'oubliez pas les reviews, hein ?! 


	2. Hagrid & Rita Skeeter

Et voici le 1er chapitre !  
  
Mais avant tout, je réponds aux reviews, tâche qui m'a été refilée par Albane ! Merci à Jess-Chang et à Ga-L pour leurs reviews (et si on a le droit de se remercier : merci à Albane et à moi !!!)  
  
¤ Jess-Chang : On est toutes les deux très contentes que ça te plaise (quoi que, aucun de mes chapitres n'ait encore été publié !) et surtout que tu trouves ça original (Encore une fois : idée d'Albane). De toute façon on continue avec un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours en moyenne, je pense.  
  
¤ Ga-L : C'est pareil ! On adore quand les gens disent que ça leur plait ! Surtout quand il n'y a eu que le 1er chapitre (qui n'était qu'une intro !). En tout cas, j'espère que ça va continuer ! Et pour l'originalité, encore une fois, il faut féliciter Albane !  
  
*Alors, ce chapitre a été écrit par Albane, avec les personnages de JKR qui ne veut toujours pas nous les donner !!! Et vous verrez un petit détail qui m'appartient si vous avez lu ma fic : « Une enfance, une vie ».  
  
C'est parti !  
  
  
  
  
  
LETTRE ENVOYEE A RITA SKEETER  
  
« Chère Madame Je suis le gardien de Poudlard et de ses sceaux et je l'étais déjà quand vous y avez fait vos études. Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous demander un service. Le fils de Lily Potter vient de terminer sa première année de Poudlard. Comme il n'a aucun souvenirs de ses parents, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas quelques photos d'eux à me communiquer, afin que je les lui donne. Toutes mes salutations. Rubeus Hagrid »  
  
LETTRE REÇUE EN REPONSE  
  
« Mon très cher Hagrid, Je me souviens très bien de vous, comment oublier votre carrure qui démontre à la fois votre force, votre courage et votre grandeur d'esprit ? ! En plus, je me plaisais tellement à Poudlard, ce merveilleux château, unique au monde et où le mot « magie » prend enfin tout son sens, que j'y suis restée 14 ans, les cours me passionnaient tellement que je me suis arrangée pour toujours faire deux fois chaque année ! 14 ans à vous y admirer et je ne puis vous cacher que vous avez toujours été mon idole et je me suis souvent demandée d'où vous venait cette carrure si impressionnante ! Aujourd'hui encore, ce mystère me revient en mémoire quand je pense à vous !  
  
De cette chère Lily, avec qui nous étions, à mon avis, les femmes, les plus belles, les plus intelligentes, et les plus sympathiques du monde sorcier, il ne me reste que quelques photos ! Mais je veux bien en céder certaines à ce pauvre petit Harry et que la vie a, malgré son jeune âge, déjà tellement meurtri ! Son courage, sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa loyauté qui ont déjà fait le tour du monde et même de l'univers, forment à jamais autour de lui une gloire méritée ! Pour l'innocent sauveur du monde auquel j'ai la fierté d'appartenir, je lui envoie par ce même hibou, des répliques des meilleures photos que j'ai de ses parents, ce couple magnifique, qui reflétait l'Amour le plus beau et le plus pur et qui faisait le bonheur autour d'eux rien que par leur présence !  
  
Le premier des superbes clichés représente la première déclaration d'amour de James à Lily. Ils avaient 17 ans ! J'espère que la fierté du monde sorcier -j'ai nommé HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!- ne sera pas trop choqué par cette photo animée. La réponse de la merveilleuse Lily fut, suivant ses qualités de concision et de clarté d'expression, clair et net ! Cette photo de leur premier baiser fut le premier d'une longue série de scoop de la fierté du journalisme sorcier- j'ai nommé RITA SKEETER !!!!!!!- ! Il me sembla cependant que le couple n'apprécia pas puisque juste après que j'eus pris le cliché, James me découvrant, prouva une fois de plus son extraordinaire force en se jetant sur moi et m'appliquant violemment la paume sur la joue ! Je dois dire que c'est un grand honneur de s'être fait gifler par un si grand homme, il n'a toutefois pas pu m'arracher mon appareil photo et le cliché fit le tour de Poudlard ! La deuxième photo a été prise le jour où James fit, pour la première fois, gagner son équipe de Quidditch ! Le don extraordinaire de ce merveilleux jeune homme s'était enfin révélé ! Sur la photo, son illustre fils pourra voir la fête que ses amis lui firent ! Hélas la photo est gâchée par la présence de l'abominable Sirius Back qui, sous son masque amical, vouait à James une haine héréditaire ! Sirius détestait déjà James à son arrivée à Poudlard et c'est après son court séjour à la sombre école de Durmstang, qu'il a commencé à jouer le jeu hypocrite de l'amitié ! On sait malheureusement comment se termina cette histoire ! En espérant vous interviewer bientôt, Harry et vous.  
  
Rita Skeeter » 


	3. Hagrid & Florian Fortarôme

Alors, je suis sure que vous commenciez à vous demander si j'avais fait quelque chose dans cette fic, alors, voilà un chapitre écrit par mes soins. Au départ, je ne voulais pas mettre celui ci, mais je n'allais quand même pas mettre trois chapitres d'Albane à la suite !!!  
  
Donc, voici ce chapitre !  
  
Merci à Ccilia (c'est un honneur de voir que tu lis ce qu'on fait !!! pour la peine t'auras encore le droit d'avoir de me reviews ! lol) donc comme tu nous l'a réclamé : Voilà la suite !  
  
Et puis Ga-L : notre plus fidèle lectrice : sur deux chapitres, ça fait deux reviews ! et on crache pas dessus surtout quand c'est des compliments ! En tout cas, Albane et moi sommes ravies que ça te plaise et Albane que tu aies appréciée notre amie Rita !  
  
Mais petit message, si quelqu'un a une bonne idée pour le titre car on a énormément de mal à se décider., n'hésitez pas à nous le proposer !  
  
Donc, voilà, un nouveau chapitre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lettre envoyée à Florian Fortarôme  
  
« Mr Fortarôme, je vous écris de Poudlard pour vous demander un service. Vous souvenez-vous qu'au début de l'année, j'ai amené le fils Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Ou peut être pas, je ne sais plus. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il va terminer sa première année ici, et que je me suis rendu compte que le pauvre petit n'a ni souvenir, ni photographie de ses parents.  
  
J'imagine fort aisément que ceci vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais si vous aviez des photos de James ou de Lily, . Je sais qu'un album photo lui ferait énormément plaisir. Merci d'avance, Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clés et des Sceaux de Poudlard. »  
  
  
  
Réponse de Florian Fortarôme  
  
« Hagrid, j'ai eu énormément de mal à retrouver ces photos que j'avais rangées au fin fond de ma boutique à cause des mauvais souvenirs que vous évoquiez, mais, les voici ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, puisque j'ai brûlé toutes celles où apparaissaient leur soi-disant meilleur ami, cette pourriture de Black. Ne vous offusquez pas à ces termes Hagrid, mais si vous saviez comme il est dur d'admettre que son cousin est aujourd'hui à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours pour le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis, . Mais il l'a plus que mérité. J'ai tellement honte d'appartenir à sa famille, pour la clientèle, j'ai été obligé de changer de nom.  
  
Enfin, assez parlé de ceci, vous me disiez que le jeune Harry est entré à Poudlard, comment va-t-il ? Et surtout, ressemble-t-il toujours autant à James ? J'espère que vous me l'amènerez pour la prochaine rentrée.  
  
Alors, pour les photos, comme je vous le disais, il y en a peu. La première, je ne sais pas comment je l'ai récupérée, c'est Lily qui est répartie. Juste avant de partir à Serdaigle. Elle était si petite et si timide, et moi, à l'époque, j'étais déjà préfet de Poufsouffle. Enfin c'était le bon vieux temps, et si je commence à en parler, je n'aurai jamais terminé ! La deuxième, c'est pendant la troisième année de James et Lily. Les Gryffondor viennent juste de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch alors que Serdaigle a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état ils étaient, tous ensemble. Je me souviens de tous : Remus, James, Peter, Lily, et lui . Si on regarde bien derrière, on voit même Rogue qui n'est pas très content ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il était déjà jaloux de James à l'époque. Et puis, la dernière photo, c'est une des seules que je n'ai pas pu me résigner à brûler. Je venais d'être promu préfet en chef et dès le premier soir, j'ai attrapé James et Sirius qui allaient 'prendre l'air' comme ils me le disaient si bien ce soir là.  
  
J'espère avoir pu vous aider, j'ai toujours eu du mal à réécrire à propos d'eux, alors, je suis désolé si je me suis fait envahir par mes émotions. Amicalement votre, Florian Fortarôme.  
  
PS : n'oubliez pas de m'amener Harry la prochaine fois, je veux absolument le voir ! » 


	4. Hagrid & Remus Lupin

Alors, nous revoilà pour une 3e lettre, dont le personnage est somme toute assez banal mais bon, on peut pas non plus toujours trouver de personnages originaux ! C'est quand même le dernier Maraudeur !  
  
  
  
  
  
Pour nos reviews, comme d'hab on remercie tout le monde ! A savoir : Angelbas et Ccilia !  
  
Alors Angelbas : Merci pour les compliments ! Pour la taille des chapitres, c'était décidé dès le départ que nous ne ferions pas de chapitres longs de plus d'une page Word à peu près (tant que je ne passe pas pour remettre des reviews et la note de l'auteur !). OK, j'avoue (et je vends la mèche en même temps !), le dernier chapitre fait presque le double si je me souviens bien !!! Et pour ta question concernant Lily : pour moi, elle est définitivement un mystère (définitivement jusqu'au tome 5 !!!), mais Albane la voyait partout sauf à Gryffondor, alors, la voilà à Serdaigle ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire et qu'on te reverra bientôt dans les reviews !  
  
Et Ccilia : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et idem pour Albane ! Et donc, voilà la suite ! Et on espère que ça continuera à te plaire !  
  
  
  
  
  
En tout cas, ce chapitre a été écrit par Clem  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lettre à Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
  
  
« Remus, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles et que je me disais qu'il faudrait que je vous écrive. Vous connaissez ma mémoire, chaque fois que j'y pensais, je n'avais rien pour écrire, mais une fois la plume et le parchemin dans la main, j'oubliais pourquoi je faisais cela. Mais, cette fois ci, je ne laisserai pas passer l'occasion car j'ai un service à vous demander : Harry, le fils de James et Lily, est entré à Poudlard cette année. Vous le savez peut-être, il vit chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Mais ces incapables ne lui avaient jamais rien révélé !  
  
Imaginez, Harry Potter, le nom que tous les enfants connaissent, ignorait tout de sa propre vie, si je puis dire ainsi ! Ainsi que vous vous en doutez, le pauvre petit n'a pas la moindre photo de ce qui c'est passé avant 'vous savez quoi'. Alors, si vous pouviez me rendre ce petit service, car je compte lui offrir un album. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Et pendant que j'y pense, Dumbledore vous fait dire que le Professeur Rogue a enfin trouvé une potion, qu'il a baptisée Tue-Loup, et qui, sans enlever la transformation permet de garder le contrôle sur l'animal. Il vous la fera parvenir dès que possible.  
  
Avec toute mon amitié, Rubeus Hagrid »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse de Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Hagrid, je suis ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles, il faut dire que je m'ennuie actuellement ; la seule occupation que j'ai est mon emploi d'Auror bénévole car avec mon statut de loup-garou, il est difficile de trouver un emploi et encore davantage de le garder.  
  
J'ignorais que Severus était devenu professeur ; mais s'il a fait tous ces travaux pour cette potion, j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que le Professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé, mais parce qu'il a enfin enterré la hache de guerre (ne cherchez pas Rubeus, il s'agit d'une expression moldue). Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions ; depuis la « farce » que lui a fait mon prétendu ami, il m'en a toujours voulu, nous pensions que Sirius avait agi inconsciemment, maintenant, je me pose la question.  
  
Pour ce qui est des photos, j'ai eu du mal à me décider pour m'en séparer, aussi, vous comprendrez que ce ne sont que des copies ; mais s'il veut voir les originales, Harry pourra bien entendu passer chez moi. Alors, la première, voyons, si je me souviens bien, c'était durant notre 5ème année, pendant les vacances de Noël que nous avions passées chez James ; ce jour là, le programme était un mélange de bataille de boules de neige (généralement enchantées) et de Quidditch : cela s'était terminé par une bonne angine pour chacun de nous ! La deuxième date de ma première année, elle n'a aucun rapport avec les Maraudeurs, quoi que. c'est la première farce que nous avons réellement faite sans nous faire prendre : notre professeur de potion s'est retrouvée avec une inversion des mains et des pieds, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique ! Sur celle-ci, nous avons tous dix-huit ans ( je suis désolé que Sirius soit sur cette photo, mais un tel évènement ne pouvait apparemment pas se passer lui) et Lily vient d'annoncer ses fiançailles à ses parents ; je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il s'en est suivi un repas fabuleux encore que la s?ur de Lily (Petunia si je me souviens bien) avait refusé de descendre. Enfin, sur cette dernière, Harry a trois jours ! Et pour la petite anecdote, James que nous voyons ici le pied dans le plâtre, s'est fait une entorse assez grave en sautant de joie à la naissance de leur fils !  
  
En espérant avoir pu vous aider, faites moi parvenir un hibou si vous en voulez d'autres, j'en ai encore des boites, ici, ce ne sont que les meilleures.  
  
Remus LUPIN »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review ! Ca fait tellement plaisir à celui qui la reçoit ! (Et pour ceux qui me diraient : Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même, je réponds que j'ai un problème et que la fenêtre qui devrait s'ouvrir normalement pour pouvoir les poster, et ben, elle s'ouvre pas !!! Donc, si quelqu'un a la solution, surtout, n'hésitez pas !!!)  
  
Si j'ai au moins 3 reviews, je mets le chapitre suivant demain matin ! Chantage, chantage, quand tu nous tiens !!! 


	5. Hagrid & Dave Goujon

Alors, déjà, je m'excuse, j'avais un peu (beaucoup même !) oublié de poster les chapitres. Dans la famille cervelle de piaf, je demande Clem !!! Alors, pour me faire pardonner en voilà un tout beau tout frais !!! Ecrit par Albane, parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider à poster les miens ! A part un, je les aime pas spécialement.  
  
Alors, pour les reviews, j'ai le droit de râler : y a que Dithvlolie qui a reviewé, et encore c'était sous la menace. Grrr En tout cas, merci Edith et pour les reviews, et pour les compliments ! Alors, vous avez intérêt à nous en laisser maintenant !  
  
Pas le temps d'en dire plus, je publie et je file bosser ma dernière épreuve de BAC Blanc et que je sens très mal ! J'aime pas l'éco !!! sniff !!!  
LETTRE ENVOYEE A DAVE GOUJON  
  
Cher Mr Goujon,  
  
Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'étais le garde- champêtre et le gardien des clefs de Poudlard à l'époque où vous y faisiez vos études, et je le suis toujours. Je vous écris pour vous demander un service : pourriez-vous m'envoyer des photos de vos années à Poudlard ? Je m'explique : le petit Potter a onze ans et il vient de terminer sa première année à Poudlard ! Nous sommes devenus très amis et je me suis aperçu que le pauvre petit n'avait pas une seule photo de ses pauvres parents ! Je voudrais bien lui faire plaisir en lui donnant des photos de James et Lily pour qu'il puisse enfin les connaître ! Alors voilà, si vous vouliez bien me faire parvenir quelques photos que vous auriez d'eux, je vous en serais très reconnaissant !  
  
En espérant vous lire bientôt ! Rubeus Hagrid  
LETTRE REÇUE EN REPONSE  
Cher Hagrid,  
  
Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous ! Comment vous oublier ? Vous êtes assez grand et fort pour qu'on ne puisse vous oublier une fois que l'on vous a vu ! Je me souviens encore comment vous nous poursuiviez quand on essayait de toucher le Saule Cogneur ! A ce petit jeu-là, James Potter et cet abruti de Sirius Black étaient les meilleurs. Je me demande encore comment ils faisaient ! Peut-être se levaient-ils la nuit pour aller s'entraîner à toucher le tronc du redoutable Saule Cogneur ! Mais que sont- ils devenus ces deux là qui étaient si complices : l'un a aidé au meurtre de l'autre ! Depuis toujours Sirius Black ne m'a pas inspiré confiance ! Après tout c'est lui qui m'avait entraîné, ce jour-là, à aller toucher le Saule Cogneur ! Je crois que de toute ma vie, je ne voudrais pas revivre ce moment où je me suis pris une branche en pleine figure et où j'ai failli perdre un ?il ! Quel jeu stupide, en fin de compte, de risquer sa vie( et son ?il) pour rien !  
  
Aujourd'hui je suis ophtalmologiste pour moldus : les problèmes d'yeux, ça me connaît ! Je vous joins trois photos de James et une de Lily que j'ai trouvé en fouillant un peu partout dans l'appartement (maison moldue, sans étages, avec une autre en dessous et une autre au-dessus). Je suis très content de participer au bonheur du petit de James et Lily -Harry si mes souvenirs sont bons- : le pauvre a eu déjà tant de malheurs ! Comme vous le voyez, celle de Lily a été prise dans les tribunes d'un match de Quidditch : aucun doute que les joueurs regardaient plus les tribunes que les balles, ce jour-là ! Si elle saute partout c'est que Serdaigle vient de marquer : vous vous souvenez combien elle était fière d'être à Serdaigle ! Les deux premières de James sont prises alors qu'il allait toucher ce satané Saule Cogneur. Du premier coup d'?il on ne voit que des branches qui s'agitent mais si on regarde mieux on le voit un peu, et puis il finit toujours par ressortir de sous l'arbre ! Il ne se faisait jamais avoir ! Il n'y avait pas qu'au Quidditch qu'il était doué ! La troisième est le témoignage d'une anecdote. C'est une de mes photos de classes, celle de ma cinquième année ! Or si vous regardez bien, James et Black, tous deux Gryffondor, sont là, tout souriant, au milieu des Poufsouffles ! Ils avaient réussi à se faire prendre en photo avec nous sans qu'aucun professeur ne s'en aperçoivent ! On sait combien c'est deux-là aimaient faire de farces avec leurs amis, Lupin et Pettigrow !  
  
Bien a vous ! Dave Goujon 


	6. Hagrid & Mafalda Hopkrik

Voici encore une lettre malgré le peu de succès que nous avons au niveau des reviews. Si nous continuons sur ce rythme, nous pouvons dire que c'est l'avant dernière lettre que nous publierons. Si personne ou presque ne les lit, nous finirons de publier celles qui sont déjà écrites, et nous continuerons à nous consacrer à nos fics persos. C'est vrai ! On est passé de 6 reviews au chapitre 1, 2 au chapitre 2, 2 aux 3, et 1 sur les deux derniers chapitres. Alors, on veut juste savoir ce qui ne vous plait pas.  
  
Sinon, tous les persos sont tirés de la saga Harry Potter et appartiennent à JKR (même Draco ?). Aucune de nous deux ne tire le moindre profit de cette fic, sauf quelques coups ! lol.  
  
Merci à Ccilia de sa review, on est contentes de voir que ça plait malgré tout a quelqu'un.  
  
OK, j'arrête de râler et je publie ce chapitre ! lol. Dernière précision : Chapitre écrit par Albane.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
LETTRE ENVOYEE A MAFALDA HOPKRIK  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chère Mafalda,  
  
Je me présente : Rubeus Hagrid, je suis le gardien des sceaux de Poudlard et gardien de Poudlard tout court ! J'étais déjà à ce poste quand vous y avez fait votre scolarité. Je vous écris pour vous demander une faveur : le fils de Lily et James Potter vient de terminer sa première année à Poudlard et ayant pu entretenir avec lui des relations privilégiées, j'ai pu constater qu'Harry (c'est son nom) n'avait aucun souvenirs de ses parents et encore moins de photos d'eux pour connaître au moins leur visage. Je me permets donc de vous écrire car connaissant l'amitié que vous aviez pour Lily, vous avez peut-être des photos d'elle que vous voudriez bien m'envoyer pour que je constitue à Harry un album photo. Merci d'avance. Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
LETTRE REÇUE EN REPONSE  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Cher Rubeus,  
  
Je trouve enfin le temps de vous écrire. Vous savez que je travaille au service des Usages abusifs de la Magie du ministère et avec les vacances qui arrivent, nous avons beaucoup de travail : aucun jeune sorcier ne résisterait à l'envie d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances et nous devrons les réprimer à chaque fois ! J'espère sincèrement que je n'aurais pas à le faire pour le petit Harry ! Mais s'il tient de son père. ! Je sais que Lily serait très heureuse que je contribue au bonheur de son fils alors j'ai recherché et j'ai trouvé quelques photos ci-jointes. Elles sont toutes animées !  
  
Sur la première, vous voyez Lily et moi, de dos et assises en train d'étudier bien sérieusement ! Quand nous avons compris que James, derrière nous, nous prenait en photo, nous sommes brusquement retournées, comme vous le voyez nos représentations sur la photo refont ce mouvement sans arrêt. Quand Lily a vu la tête que nous faisions sous l'effet de la surprise, sur cette photo, elle s'est servie du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur James -déjà très amoureux- pour récupérer la photo. Aujourd'hui même, j'ai assez honte de moi-même quand je me vois sur cette photo, mais comme elle peut faire rire le petit, je lui donne sans me soucier de mon image ! La deuxième a été prise au trois-balais à Pré-au-Lard, le jour où nous avons eu notre ASPIC. Il y a Lily et James (ensemble depuis très peu à ce moment là !) Rita, Remus, Peter, moi et le traître, Sirius Black. C'est Rosmerta qui a du prendre la photo : Bierraubeurre pour tout le monde ! Les deux dernières sont prises à Noël de notre quatrième année, Lily et moi, on y est avec tous nos cadeaux ! On voit un peu Severus Rogue derrière : c'était à l'époque où il surveillait sans cesse Lily ! La pauvre, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, et lui prétendait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait ! Au fait, comment va t'il, ce brave Severus ? Toujours répugnant et d'une humeur massacrante ?  
  
Voilà donc les quatre photos que j'ai trouvées et auxquelles je ne tiens pas particulièrement. Vous m'excuserez si j'en ai gardé certaines mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des photos de Lily : elle me manque tellement !  
  
Tant que je vous tiens, Rubeus, vous avez bien jeté les morceaux de votre baguette une fois quand elle a été cassée ? J'aimerais également avoir des renseignements sur un parapluie rose que je sais en votre possession : il faudrait qu'on en parle tous les deux, d'accord ? J'attends votre réponse à ce sujet et embrassez le petit Harry pour moi ! A bientôt.  
  
Mafalda Hopkrik. Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie. Ministère de la magie  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Toutes mes excuses pour l'horrible présentation, mais le site n'a pas envie de faire ce que je lui dis de faire au niveau de la présentation. Alors, pour que ça ressemble un tant soit peu à ce que je veux (c'est à dire des retours à la ligne quand je veux), c'est pas beau.  
  
Rewiews !!! 


	7. Hagrid & Sirius Black

Alors, je suis désolée de pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, mais on va dire que j'avais complètement oublié cette fic ! J'ai honte, c'est Albane qui me l'a rappelé hier matin ! Alors, c'est le dernier chapitre qui soit écrit, vu qu'Albane sèche sur un perso, et que moi, c'est sur deux !  
  
Donc, je pense que ce sera le dernier avant un très long moment, vu qu'on est toutes les deux occupées, aussi bien par les études que par nos fics individuelles.  
  
Cette lettre, c'est une des premières que j'ai écrite (donc, c'est Clem qui écrit !), mais c'est la seule fois que nous n'avons pas été d'accord toutes les deux : j'avais une idée très précise de ce que je voulais, j'ai pas réussi exactement et Albane ne l'a apprécié qu'à moitié : donc, si vous n'aimez pas j'endosse toute la responsabilité !  
  
Je vous laisse juger de tout ça maintenant, je réponds aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Lettre à Sirius Black  
  
« Sirius, c'est Rubeus. J'imagine que tu le sais, Harry est entré en première année à Poudlard. Il est à Gryffondor. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à James, à part ses yeux, c'est ceux de Lily. Et puis, il fait du Quidditch, il est déjà attrapeur, tu te rends compte ? Le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis plus de cent ans !  
  
Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris, tu t'en doutes. Je me suis rendu compte que Harry n'avait aucune photo de ses parents, ni aucun souvenir d'eux. Alors, comme je sais que tu étais le meilleur ami de James, je me suis dit que, peut-être . ?  
  
A Bientôt, Rubeus Hagrid. »  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Sirius tenait contre son c?ur ce parchemin qu'une petite chouette avait réussi à lui amener, et ce, malgré les Détraqueurs. Et il y en avait des Détraqueurs ! Et pour cause ! Il était considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort, le traître, l'assassin de son meilleur ami, de Peter et de dizaines de moldus, . Mais il se posait une question, pourquoi Hagrid lui avait-il écrit ? Pourquoi lui avait-il écrit d'une manière aussi amicale ?  
  
Pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait la vérité. Rectification : Lui et Peter. Les deux seuls êtres actuellement vivants, qui savaient que Sirius n'avait pas été, ou plutôt n'était plus le gardien du secret des Potter lorsqu'ils avaient été trahis. C'était Peter. Peter qui les avaient tués, pas lui. Il était innocent.  
  
Il se revit devant les décombres à la recherche des occupants de la grande maison des Potter. Il avait entendu des pleurs, ceux d'Harry. Il l'avait sorti quand Hagrid arriva, il avait aussi retrouvé les corps de James et de Lily. Leurs visages étaient froids, blancs mais sans peur, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, qu'ils devaient mourir. Et ils étaient morts.  
  
N'en pouvant plus, Sirius fit le vide dans ses pensées, s'efforçant de chasser l'image de ses amis de son esprit pour pouvoir se transformer sans le moindre risque. Il le faisait toujours, quand la présence des Détraqueurs se faisait davantage sentir, quand les pensées devenaient trop sombres, il remerciait Remus de les avoir, par leur amitié, forcés d'une certaine manière à devenir animagis. Ce grand chien noir était son ultime arme, jamais il ne deviendrait fou tant qu'il aurait la force de se transformer. Du moins, il l'espérait.  
  
Quand il se sentit redevenir plus calme, il se métamorphosa en l'homme qu'il était habituellement, maigre, voire squelettique, les cheveux sales, trop longs, le teint pale d'un homme qui passait sa dixième année en prison. Il reprit la lettre de Hagrid. 'Mais pourquoi diable m'a-t-il donc écrit, il sait pourtant que je suis ici, il pense que je suis coupable, comme tous les autres'. Il relut une énième fois la lettre, arrivé au deuxième paragraphe, elle se dématérialisa. Il comprenait maintenant. Hagrid s'était trompé, il avait envoyé la lettre par habitude, comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois quand Sirius était sorti de Poudlard et qu'ils s'échangeaient des informations sur les dragons. L'un les aimait énormément et rêvait d'en posséder, l'autre les étudiait et tentait de les apprivoiser afin qu'ils puissent rendre service à la communauté sorcière. Les bons souvenirs affluaient dans la tête de Sirius.  
  
Mais quand Hagrid s'était rendu compte de son erreur, la lettre s'était volativisée, il l'avait effacée de son esprit et donc de la surface de la Terre. Il était donc bien le seul, en dehors de leur ancien camarade supposé être mort, assassiné, à savoir qu'il était innocent. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir de là, de cette prison qu'il détestait tellement ; tant que personne ne le croyait, il n'y aurait aucune raison de lui faire un procès. D'ailleurs le ministre ne serait pas d'accord, donner une chance, aussi infime soit-elle à l'ennemi public numéro 1, l'homme le plus détesté de l'univers sorcier après Voldemort. Faux ! Voldemort avait disparu, lui, Sirius Black était bien l'homme le plus détesté de son monde. Les pensées noires resurgirent dans son esprit, mais il savait que Harry allait bien. C'était le principal.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alors, j'explique pourquoi nous n'étions pas d'accord et ensuite, je m'occupe de vous !  
  
Albane m'a soutenu qu'on ne peut pas écrire à quelqu'un par habitude. Elle pensait que d'écrire le nom aurait du lui faire réaliser à qui il écrivait. Moi, je suis sure (en connaissance de cause !) qu'on peut écrire à quelqu'un, pas sans s'en rendre compte, mais de la faire machinalement. Enfin, je m'embrouille, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié !  
  
Maintenant, les reviews !  
  
Alana Chantelune : Merci pour la review qui m'a remis du baume au c?ur. Pour l'instant, il n'y aura pas de suite, mais sait-on jamais !  
  
_ Flo (qui a mis deux reviews) : J'adore tes critiques, elles sont toujours vachement constructives ! Je me demande bien ce que tu peux mettre dans tes disserts de philo !!! hihi ! Mais merci de suivre nos fics !  
  
_ Edith ! Merci pour les compliments ! C'est Albane qui a eu l'idée. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'une idée pour ta fic, j'en déborde en ce moment ! Par contre il y a une remarque que tu as fait dans ta review qui mérite que je développe : Tous les personnages cités dans notre fic appartiennent à Rowling et sont tirés des 4 tomes. Je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ? OK, alors je le fais : Rita Skeeter (Tome 4), Florian Fortarome (c'est le glacier sur le chemin de Traverse, je sais plus dans quels tomes on le voit, mais il est dans le 3, c'est sur), Remus (Tome 3), Dave Gougeon (Tome 3 : on en entend parler quand ils sont dans le saule cogneur.) et enfin, notre grande fierté Mafalda Hopkrik ! (C'est celle qui est la plus dure à repérer dans les livres : elle est citée un seule fois : Tome 2, c'est elle qui a envoyé la lettre à Harry quand Dobby a renversé le gâteau !). Mais c'était une bonne remarque. [Je ne précise pas pour Sirius, mais ce sont bien sur les 2 derniers tomes.]  
  
Et enfin, Ccilia : Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements.  
  
@ bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles lettres, mais c'est sur pour nos fics individuelles ! 


End file.
